


Best Chance

by Atharian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean deserved better, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Giving up a child, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No Spoilers, Original Character(s), Season/Series 03, letter writing, random plot bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atharian/pseuds/Atharian
Summary: Dean writes a letter to his daughter, who he gave up pre-series, to say goodbye.(Letter was written in May 2008, shortly before No Rest for the Wicked. )
Kudos: 3





	Best Chance

**Author's Note:**

> A plot bunny that I’m debating continuing. Feedback would be great for this.
> 
> I previously wrote a “Dean has a Daughter” story over on FF called “Even Angels Fall: Baby Blues” years ago. This is no relation to that original plot bunny. 
> 
> This is what came out of seeing “Carry On”. Has not been beta’d and was written in about an hour but I forgot to post it 🙈

** [ Letter not to be read by recipient until day of 16th birthday at parents request. ] **

* * *

* * *

**  
Date** : _** May 2008_

** Location:  ** _ Sioux Falls, South Dakota  _

* * *

Dear Allie,

I’m hoping you’ll never have to read this letter. But if you do, it means I’m gone. And for that, I’m so sorry Kid.

I think apart of me always knew it would end this way; but there was always a tiny part of me that hoped I was wrong. I gave you up after your Mom died so that you could have you’re best chance with people who would be able to take care of you when I couldn’t - that you’d grow up safe, loved... protected. And I had hoped I would see you again, at least once if only to give you an explanation as to why you didn’t stay with me - but I guess that’s not going to happen now.

I didn’t want you to have this life, Als. You would have seen some insane things that would have changed you; but I couldn’t watch that spark you always had in your eyes go out - and it would have if you’d stayed with me. Your Uncle Sammy and Me - we got started in this when we were so young we couldn’t walk away even if we wanted to, and believe me we’ve both tried doing it. I tried when you were born, but me staying just made you and your Mom targets in a fight you had no business being in.

I love you Als ; me and your Mom, we both did. She knew bits and pieces of my life and accepted me for who I was - she was an amazing woman. Just like I know you’ll be. I’m just sad I won’t get to see it.

I want you to be safe, and to be happy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted. But... if you find that you ever do need help, then know that there are people out there who will be there. You just need to ask, okay?

The two numbers at the end of this letter belong to two people I trust more than anything. Bobby knows all about you, he’s the one who passed on this letter - he’s a good guy, and you’ll like him. He’s been like a father to me, and he’ll keep you safe if you get into any trouble.

Angels are watching over you, Kiddo, remember that.

With all my love,

Dad

* * *

* * *

**[** this letter was passed on by Bobby Singer in the June of 2008. It was kept on file until 2010 when Allie stole it from her file upon seeing the familiar writing on the front. She was 9 years old. **]**


End file.
